elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
God of Death
God of Death ( 死神 / しにがみ / shinigami / God of Death/(Grim) Reaper ) is the seventy-fourth chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series. Plot Arakawa and Kouta's group pass each other in the halls at the University, followed by a moment of stunned realization. Cornered by a determined Arakawa, Kouta tells Yuka to make a run for it with Nyu. Kouta offers up a crude comment that badly embarrasses and distracts his pursuer, but Arakawa, driven by fear of becoming the 'plaything' of the Unknown Man, manages to catch the stumbling Nyu, holding her from behind by the throat. Demanding to know the whereabouts of Lucy, Arakawa asserts that they cannot handle her, and that horned people are hair-trigger killers incapable of co-existing with humans and adds in some threats to their peace and well-being. Kouta slowly but surely causes Arakawa to realize that she is holding the girl she's pursuing, sending the scientist into a blind panic for fear of her life, and enabling the trio to escape finally. Outside, confusion reigns when the three finally stop to catch their breath, with Nyu insisting she is no killer, but Kouta and Yuka deciding to keep her at the house for the time being. Kouta wonders about their future together with this threat against both Nyu and Nana. At the Diclonius Research Institute, the Unknown Man selects Silpelit Diclonius Number 28, known for an obedient personality and a lack of vectors for some plan of his, apparently starting his "fun" with her by firing a crossbow bolt at her. On the beachfront, as nighttime falls, Mayu calls a reluctant Wanta to go home while the pair is quietly shooed by Bando, who is cleaning and clearing the beach of trash and debris. Now in Kamakura and carrying a bag on his back, the Unknown Man uses a tracking device, whose readings that he believes will take him to Lucy. Mayu arrives back at the Maple House and quickly consoles a crying Nana, who feels she contributes nothing to their home. To cheer her up, Mayu suggests they begin looking for her 'Papa,' who she does not realize she saw on the beachfront earlier with Bando. Bear-hugging a stunned Mayu, Nana explains her joy at having found all their friends at the Maple House, feelings Mayu concurs wholeheartedly on. Outside, the Unknown Man approaches with a grin, while Nana seizes up as she views a horrific vision in which a crawling, faceless figure begs her to kill it. Waking up back to reality, she tries to warn Mayu that the figure coming through the door is not one of their friends. It is the Unknown Man, who realizes to his disappointment that Nana is not Lucy, kicking Mayu in the stomach as he goes. Nana realizes what he has in the bag on his back, which he gleefully reveals to be the mutilated, barely-alive Number 28, kept in constant pain, her only use as a source for Unknown Man's Diclonius tracking device. In a fit of rage over her failure to find Lucy, he slams her bag on the ground, apparently killing her, bragging of all that was done to her, including his repeated rapes before being amputated below the chest. Mourning for and enraged by the fate of Number 28, Nana arises in anger, only to be struck down by a spiked iron ball tipped with neurotoxins, fired from Unknown Man's crossbow. As Nana screams in pain, he turns his attention to Mayu, saying he will now 'play' with a human girl. Trivia * The cover features Nyu and Piyopiyo, the baby bird she found, who does not appear from this chapter onward. Gallery ELC74A.JPG|Arakawa finds a Goddess of Death Category:Series Information Category:Story Related Category:Manga Category:Article